


Sleep Deprivation, Fireworks and runaway Children

by If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It



Series: The List [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava worked waaaaaaaay too much, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, I love fireworks, Like real fluffy, Sara being an awesome gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_I_Probably_Ship_It
Summary: Ava worked too much while Sara was on a rather long mission. Now she's back and they go in a park to see some firework and something happens.It's really fluffy. I wrote this when I had a bad day. This is also my first fic ever so be gentle, please :DPs: yes, you can lay on a little stone for 4 hours. It happened to me and no, it's absolutly not comfortable





	Sleep Deprivation, Fireworks and runaway Children

**Author's Note:**

> English is sadly not my first language. All errors are mine, you can't have them. I appreciate each and every single one of you guys. Hope you have a great day!! xx

Ava's eyes were closed and she felt the sun warming her face. She was about to fall asleep when she felt movement under her head.

"Baby", Sara whispered.

Right, she layed on Sara's chest. She totally forgot where she was. The last week was unbelievably stressful for the blonde. Gary was sick so Ava had about double as much of paperwork than she had before, which made her stay at work up until midnight some days. Adding to sleep deprivation she only saw Sara twice because the Legends went on a mission which lasted five days. Appariently, finding a magic chicken during WW II wasn't as easy as it might sound like. And yes, Sara actually said chicken and Gideon confirmed it for her. But hey, it wasn't the weirdest thing that ever happened to the Legends.

She was happy when Sara dragged her out of the office today. 

-Flashback-

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork.

"Ugh, this is terrible", Ava growled and rubbed her forhead. She's already been at work for nine hours and did nothing but paperwork.

She felt a headache building behind her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was so out of it she didn't even hear the portal opening.

Only when she felt Sara's arms sneak around her shoulder from behind she relaxed a little and closed her eyes.

"You're back.", Ava sighed happily and turned with her chair so Sara stood beween her legs.

"I am.", Sara said softly. "We found the chicken and John transferred it right to hell.", she explained and sat down on Ava's lap. 

She tucks a strand of hair behind Ava's ear. "I missed you so much. These five days felt endless. I came straight here to see you otherwise I would've freaked out. Zari and Charlie were flirting the whole time and I couldn't help but think of you every time.", Sara ranted until Ava cut her off with a kiss.

"I missed you too love and I'm really happy you're back.", Ava smiled at the blonde. 

She was exhausted eventhough with Sara back she felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. 

"You done here?", Sara asked, kissing Ava again to which Ava happily reciprocated completely forgetting about her PDA rule.

"Unfortunatly not.", Ava whined a little. She wanted to be done. She wanted nothing more than being with Sara right now but she had a budged meeting tomorrow and she didn't made it through all the numbers. "I have a budget meeting. I feel like these numbers might need a few more hours.", the woman responded apologetically to her girlfriend.

But Sara only had a smirk on her face and took Ava's hands in hers swinging them around a little. "Wrong.", she said but Ava was only confused and scrunched up her face. "Nate told me he's going to do the rest. He said you worked way too much this week so he'll make the papers and the presentation tomorrow. He also said he's going to take over the rest your duties tomorrow so you can stay home, with me", she pointed at herself. "sleep in and we'll stay in bed and be lazy.", Sara explained and pulled Ava up from her chair. 

Ava looked tired. She huffed when Sara pulled her up but she instantly wrapped her arms about the taller woman's waist and looked up to her.

Ava didn't even protest against leaving work. "That sounds like heaven.", she stated instead and dipped Sara chin so she could kiss her. 

"Okay, but before we go to bed we go outside for a little bit.", Sara said grinning because Ava immediately started protesting but Sara wouldn't let her. "Nope, no protest. You need vitamin D. You're so pale baby. You need sun and I know you probably don't feel like walking around that's why I brought a blanket so we can lay down and just do nothing.", but again she wanted to protest. "and I brought you a change of some comfier clothing so you don't have to be in your suit.", Sara held up a bag with everything inside.

Ava just smiled. "I love you."

-End of Flashback-

That's how she ended up here in the park. They were a bit further away from the main field for it to be quiter. Sounds started to become more and more noticable for Ava and she felt a little bit better. 

She smiled when she felt Sara lips touching her temple. "Aves.", she repeated a little louder this time.

"Don't move.", Ava responded turning her face into Sara's chest sounding rather sleepy. "I'm so comfy here. You are so comfy.", the blonde pointed out.

"And I love that you could sleep a bit but I'm laying on a little stone since almost four hours and there's going to be a firework in 10 minutes.", the Captain explained calmingly while stroking through Ava's hair.

But Ava got up very fast. "What?! How can you lay on a stone for two hours and not say something? That must've hurt. I'm so sorry, and I basically pinned you on the spot. Why didn't you say something?", Ava started rambling and apologizing with handgestures and all wired. She didn't even realize the sun was going down by now

Sara got a hold of Ava's hands and held them in hers silencing the taller woman. "It's okay Aves. In my defence, I did say something but you just hummed and snuggled deeper into my chest. It was adorable.", Sara chuckled and kissed Ava's now crimson cheeks. 

Ava ducked her head. "Hey, don't be embarressed. It could've been worse. You could've started snoring.", Sara suggested.

Now Ava was offended. "I do not snore!", and hit Sara's shoulder playfully.

"If you say so.", the captain hold her hands up in surrender and they both started laughing.

People started to fill the area around them. "Did you say something about a firework?", Ava remembered now. The last rays of sun dissapearing at the horizon.

"Yeah, Gideon told me there's going to be one and it's been a while since I saw fireworks.", Sara explained while she rummaged through her bag for and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one over to her girlfriend. "Also I wasn't sure if you actually ever saw one in real life. And it's something one should really have seen at least once in their life.", she shrugged trying not to make too big off a deal about her idea in case Ava wasn't fond of it.

Ava just looked at Sara in awe. She didn't quite know what to say to Sara's deliberation. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you.", was about the only thing coming to her mind. She leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her. 

She was so happy in this moment excitedly waiting for the colors to spread into the sky. All differnent kinds of people are around them now. Families with children, couples, groups of friends, singles, really anyone you can imagine. 

And eventhough Sara was right next to her holding her hand and her head on Ava's shoulder, all the people around her made Ava a little tiny bit anxious. So she pulled Sara into her lap, her head on the little woman's shoulder and her arms around her waist from behind.

Sara instantly melted into her girlfriend loving how close Ava was. Both of them felt unbelievably safe in eachothers arms regardless of how many people might be around them. Ava's anxiety vanished promptly with Sara's head on her chest. 

Then it finally started. It was loud but all the colours flying in the air making beautiful patterns made up for it. 

Ava was struck. She had faked memories of fireworks but the real experience is so much better. Alle the colours spread into different directions making them look like palm trees in red, green and blue.

There were fires that looked like golden and silver rain building a beautiful curtain on their way to the ground. 

Or the red stripes with the ends exploding into silver stars. Those were definitively Ava's favorites. There was even music playing perfectly timed with the different explosions.

Ava didn't know how long they sat there stairing off into the sky but there was hollering and clapping when it ended. She loved it. It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen in her life. Well in her not manifactured life. 

When Sara turned around in her arms she saw Ava smiling brightly. "Looks like you really liked it, huh?", she sounded cheeky and very proud of herself she could make Ava smile like this.

Right in this very moment, Sara vowed to herself to make Ava smile like this as often as possible for the rest of her life.

People around them started gathering their things when Sara got up and held a hand out for Ava to take. Ava was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Mommy?.... Mommy!", the blondes heard a little boy's voice. He sounded scared and they found a face to him rather fast. Between all the people a little boy not older than six or seven looked for his mom. He almost bumped into Sara but she gently stopped him and crouched down to his size.

"Are you lost?", she asked him, trying to sound calming. He just nodded and looked at Sara and then Ava who squatted down next to her girlfriend and the boy. 

"I'm Sara and this is Ava. Do you want us to help you find your mom?", Sara introduced them and the boy, again, nodded. 

"What's your name honey?", Ava asked, sounding rather calm eventhough it was a stressful situation, while Sara packed the rest of their stuff into the bag.

"Sean.", he aswered and fearfully looked around the crowd of people.

"Okay Sean. Do you know where you stayed with your mom? Was it more in the back.", she pointed at the leaving people on her left. "Or in the front?", this time she pointed at her right where the firework has been coming from.

Sean looked around looking like he's thinking very hard. "In the back.", he said very sure of himself and pointed were Ava did before.

"Very good.", she smiled at him. In that moment Sara came back with the packed bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Sara this is Sean. He said he and his mom stayed in the backside of the area."

"Can you tell us what your mom looks like and what she is wearing? It might be easier to spy her like that.", this time it was Sara who asked.

"Mommy's hair is brown and fuzzy like mys. Her shirt is green and she has a silver scarf. I wanted us to look like the fireworks.", he was upset and looked at his own clothing. It did look like the fireworks.

He wore red pants and a blue polo with a golden bowtie. He looked very cute and perfectly dandified for the occasion. His skincolour was similar to Zari's though his hair wasn't as dark as hers more a light brown almost blond looking.

"Sounds a lot like the fireworks that we saw tonight.", they started walking and Sean instantly took Sara on his left and Ava on his right hand. Ava was a bit shocked of the motion so Sara kept on talking. 

"What was the best part of the firework? I liked the golden rain the most.", she tried to distract the boy to calm him down a bit more.

It seemed to work. "I liked the rain too but the blue snakes were the bestest. And the ones with silver explosions on the end.", he explained while still looking at every person very attentively.

"Oh yes, the red ones. Those were my favorites.", Ava with slightly played enthusiasm and smiled at Sara when she saw her looking over. "Hey Sean, were there trees near the place you stayed with your mom?", it would narrow down the possiblities of his mother's staying.

"No, not close. We sat in the middle.", he explained sounding upset again. They stopped walking and Sara crouched down to him again.

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll find her in no time.", she tries to reassure him but he just nodds not even looking up. Down there Sara couldn't see much apart from many legs. She had an idea. "How about you sit on my shoulders. Than you can see much more and you will spot your mom better like that.", she tried to convince him.

He looked up still looking sad but he nodded. Sara gave Ava the bag and Sean scrambled on her shoulders. When she stood up Ava could see the boy's eyes almost falling out.

"I can see everything! I feel like a giant!", sadness was replaced by excitment. 

"It's cool right? But don't forget to look for your mom.", Ava told him. She must be somewhere on this field. What would they do if they couldn't find Sean's mom.

The thought was dismissed quickly when Ava and Sara heard a cry.

"SEAN?!"

Instantly followed by "MOMMY?!", Sean started to struggle on Sara's shoulder.

"Wait a sec.", Ava said and took him from Sara's shoulders.

"Baby!", a woman came in sight looking exactly as the boy discribed her in a green shirt and a silver scarf.

"Mommy!!", he ran into his mom who scooped him up right then and now.

Ava and Sara stood side by side smiling at the reunited couple. 

"Baby, I was so scared. You can't just run off like that, okay?", the woman told her son while she stroked his face and kissed him on the forhead.

"I won't. I promise. I'm so sorry mommy. I just turned around and than I didn't see you and than.. than I wanted to look where you are but you were gone. And than Sara and Ava helped me find you.", he explained tearily laying his head in the crook of his mom's neck.

The woman turned around to look at them. She came over and sat her son down. Than she hugged both of them. Ava froze for a second but found herself hugging the woman back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing him back to me. Thank you so, so much. I don't now how I can ever repay you.", she ended the hug and really looked at the two woman for the first time.

"You are very welcome. And you don't have to repay us. We're happy Sean's back with you.", Ava started.

"Seing both of you this happy is rapayment enough. You have a really great little boy there.", Sara glaced at Sean for a second and winked at him. He smirked in return.

"I do, don't I?", she smiled down at her son when he smiled back he had to yawn. "You're tired now, baby?", he just turned into his mom who chuckled and scooped him up again. "Okay, lets get you home but say good-bye to Sara and Ava first.", she kissed his head.

"Bye Sara, bye Ava. Thank you for finding my mom with me.", he waved at them happy to be in his mother's arms again. 

"Bye Sean", "Night Sean", they said in unison.

"Good night and thank you again.", the woman smiled and waved at them too.

Then they were gone and Sara took Ava's hand walking them slowly to the exit of the park. They walked in comfortable silence not needing to say anything. At some point Sara rested her head against Ava shoulder and Ava wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

When they reached Ava's apartment they got ready for bed and Sara curled up in Ava's side laying her head on the woman's chest. And Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulder protectively. 

"Do you think we'll ever have one?", Sara asked Ava playing with the woman's hair.

"What?", Ava didn't quite follow enjoying the feeling of Sara's fingers in her locks.

"A kid. Do you think we'll ever have one of our own?"

It was silent for a second and Sara was scared she might've blown up their whole relationship with that questin. She tensed.

"I like that idea.", Ava finally said and Sara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Though I don't know if I'd do very well since... you know. But you were really good with Sean today. I think you'd make great mom.", she stated sincerely looking Sara in the eye.

"Are you kidding? You made him talk Aves. Do you know how hard that can be with some kids? Especially in stressful situations like today. Ava you were great with him and believe me you're probably a more qualified mom than some already-died-more-than-once-ex-assasin-timetravel-captain.", sadness clouding her statement.

"I bet you'd be the hit at career-day", Ava laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Obviously", Sara said in a duh tone.

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer with the idea of mini-yous running around but we should definitively keep that on our list. (idea for a fic there)", Ava said and closed her eyes. She was tired after all the lack of sleep and Sara's absence. With Sara in her arms falling asleep was always exceptionally easy.

"M-hm", Sara hummed in responsed her eyes already closed. "Love you"

"You too", and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I can't tell to be honest I'm too biased. But it's also my first ever try so...  
> Critique in the comments please, I'd appreciate it very much!!!! 
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
